


Honeycutt Bolt Action Semi-Automatic Laser Rifle

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Firefly
Genre: Canon? Debatable, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: Jayne is in need of a new gun.





	Honeycutt Bolt Action Semi-Automatic Laser Rifle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly, because let me tell you... But honestly, please don't sue.

“I wouldn’t buy that one if I were you.” 

Jayne scowled at the gun in his hands before looking down at River, who was staring at his grip with a slightly glazed expression. 

“And why’s that, girl?”

“The trigger will get stuck the moment you need it. The flaw in the design is a one in three million, five hundred seventy two thousand and forty six chance. Almost imperceptible.” She paused and tilted her head at the seller. “He knows it doesn’t work. Thinks you’re dumb.” 

The stall owner looked rightfully nervous as Jayne dropped the gun onto the counter with a disgusted glare. 

“So tell me where to go, then,” he challenged, smirking as River took a hold on his bicep to tug him along in her weaving, determined wake. 

They looked remarkably nondescript on Ulia - mismatched in the best ways, complementary in the worst - and as they waited for the meet time, River declared that Jayne was in need of a new gun. 

“He’s going to die next week,” River stated vaguely. 

“You can’t tell me like that, girl. It gets me all hot and bothered.” 

River grinned - hair and eyes wild - before pointing out a stall. 

“There.”


End file.
